Closet
by Genevia
Summary: When Wes and David finally had enough of Blaine's lovesick puppy syndrome, they decide to 'let' Kurt know firsthand how Blaine really feels. Oneshot. Fluff. Rated T for boy kissing.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee (duh!). Wish I did though.

First Klaine fanfic! Weepee! Tell me how I did. Reviews are loved! Although I'm pretty sure this is one of the lamest you'll ever read… but I had to try?

It was a quiet day in Dalton, well, at least it _was._

Blaine Anderson strode into his room, a bright smile on his face and a lovey-dovey haze in his eyes.

As soon as he entered the room, Wes Sanchez and David Dillingham (who were seated at the floor and were currently playing Super Mario Kart on Blaine's Nintendo Wii) turned for a second to look at him before going back to their game.

Blaine sighed dreamily and sauntered over to his table. He quickly hooked his laptop with a large speaker and soon, Teenage Dream started to play inside the room.

Normally, Wes and David would ignore their friend's habit of monopolizing the atmosphere with his music but after hearing Teenage Dream for the _umpteenth_ time, they groaned and turned their game off.

Blaine was lying on his bed; looking at his iPhone excitedly.

The other two looked at each other and sighed.

"Blaine, I think this is getting _way_ out of hand—" Wes started, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

David continued, "—considering that you've been with him almost 24/7 during school hours — "

"— and that includes Warbler practice," Wes finished.

Blaine just stared at his two so-called _friends._ He was red from the neck up. "H-he doesn't need me to mess up his life right now. Not after the Karofsky incident." he muttered.

Wes and David groaned. They were about to speak when a knock interrupted them. Blaine's eyes sparked and he quickly ran to open the door.

"_Kurt!_" he breathed as soon as he saw the petite countertenor. "I thought you went home for the weekend!"

Kurt smiled blissfully at Blaine's confused yet happy look. "Well, I decided to stay," he answered.

The two stared at each other for a while until Blaine finally spoke up. "Harry Potter marathon?" he offered.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'll bring Red vines. Be back in a few!"

"Sure!" Blaine said as he nodded eagerly.

As Kurt hurriedly went off to his own room to change, Wes and David snickered. Blaine stared at them as his face colored again.

"Shoo!" he said as he herded his friends out.

The two flashed their famous Cheshire Cat grins and looked at Blaine.

"Are you so eager to kick us out Blaine?" Wes asked as he put on a puppy dog pout.

"So eager to even kick your two _bestest_ friends out?" David's voice was mocking.

Blaine only rolled his eyes at them. "Out." he ordered as he pointed to the door.

Wes and David whimpered but followed. As soon as they were out of the room, the door slammed shut. The music suddenly winked out of existence as sounds of crashing echoed inside. The two boys sniggered when they heard the soloist swear audibly.

Minutes passed and they passed Kurt's room. At that exact moment, Wes snapped his fingers. His eyes were shining with mischievousness.

"I know what we should do!" he announced. David raised an eyebrow and stared at him with the look of absolute interest.

Wes grinned widely and pulled David aside. "This is what we're going to do! First…"

The two whispered their plans as they made their way through their own rooms.

_Monday._

Blaine entered his room late in the afternoon, only to find out that his two 'best' friends were playing on his Nintendo Wii, again. He rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing.

The weekend that had just passed held memories that Blaine constantly dwelled on. He flopped down on his bed with a smile on his lips. He closed his eyes and remembered the way he and Kurt held each other during the night. Once or twice, he woke up to find that Kurt's head was on his chest and his arm around the younger boy's waist. He remembered the pleasure of just having Kurt around him. It was pure, pure bliss. He savored every moment of their time in the previous night. The untarnished joy of just hanging out stayed in his mind, but deep inside, he wanted to be more than a mentor to Kurt. He wanted to be…

Creaks on both sides of him and the sudden absence of video game sounds pervaded his mind. He opened his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Aww, our lovesick little puppy is daydreaming." Wes teased, poking Blaine in his side.

David chuckled. "Why don't you just tell him that you are _hopelessly_ in _lurve_ with him?"

Blaine sighed once more. "Like I said before, I don't want to make any moves yet. He's still confused and hurt from having his first kiss stolen." His voice lowered. "I love him. That's why I can't risk him being more hurt. He deserves more - "

"Hell, please don't start with the - " Wes and David interjected but they were too late to stop the onslaught of fluff.

Blaine stared at the ceiling with a distracted expression.

" – than that. He's beautiful in every way. He has the most captivating eyes. I can never tell whether they are as azure as a sapphire or - "

Wes and David were holding each other up and were pretending to vomit. This, however, did nothing to halt the soloist.

" – as jade as the lush fields of a meadow." he continued.

Blaine sighed dreamily and carried on.

"The way they scrunch at the sides when he laughs. It's absolutely adorable."

The soloist seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oh, his laugh. So gentle and soft. It's almost musical on it's own. But when he sings - _oh_ - " he paused as if his breath was caught, " – it puts all the muses to shame."

The other two boys only stared at him with Cheshire cat grins. Every now and then, they would sneak a peek at the closet as Blaine went on with his daydreaming.

"His skin is porcelain, so smooth. I mean, his nickname in McKinley was _Porcelain_ but that only pointed to how perfect his skin was."

His voice became softer with every word.

"That may be his nickname but he isn't fragile. He's brave and - ."

He closed his eyes and murmured. " – he showed courage, unlike me. He didn't run away when he was bullied. He stood up and fought. That's the thing I love about him the most."

A banging noise and an "oof!" distracted Blaine. His eyes snapped open. "Who was that?" he asked.

He turned to look at the other two and found Wes whistling and David burying his head in his hands.

Dubiously, he stared at them. "I don't suppose you know what that sound was?" he menacingly asked.

Wes and David smiled at him innocently. "Nope." they chorused. Blaine, still incredulous, frowned. He looked around the room to try to find where the sound came from.

As his hazel eyes scanned the room, his built-in closet caught his attention. Maybe it was a trick of the light but he thought he saw something move _inside_.

David looked at Wes alarmingly. His _oh-hell-Blaine's-gonna-find-out _look made Wes jump into action.

"Hey!" Wes shouted as Blaine started to walk towards the closet. He swung one arm around Blaine and steered the soloist towards the bed. "We have to tell you something," he said.

Blaine shrugged out of his friend's arm. "Let me check the closet first." he insisted.

This time, it was David who put his arm around Blaine. "But this is important," he started. The soloist turned to his two friends to look at them with dubious eyes. "Yeah, really important." Wes confirmed with a nod.

"It's – uh – about – the – um – tell him David." he stammered, turning to the other boy.

David shook his head but smiled when Blaine looked at him. He stuttered unconvincingly. "Ah – it's – well yeah – ah – about the - "

Blaine now had his _you're-acting-weird-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what-it-is-you-did_ look. He ducked out of his friends' arms and started towards his closet with a quickening pace. "While you two are getting your thoughts straight, I'm going to check out the closet." he said.

"No!" the other two boys shouted before launching themselves at the soloist.

_CRASH!_

The three boys fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"…"

Silence.

"Oww..."

"That hurts…"

"I know! Get off me!"

Blaine extracted himself from his friends—who were currently lying on the floor groaning—only to come face to face with a pair of olive-green eyes that seemed to scream _'oh hell naw'_.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Kurt was the first to speak. "Uhm, hi?" he said, a small blush rising against his pale cheeks.

Blaine stood stupefied. He gulped nervously before asking. "I – ah – How long have you been there?"

"Even before you entered the room." The countertenor answered. He looked down at his boots and inquired, "Was all that you said about me true?"

On the ground, Wes and David scrambled to get out of the room to leave the two lovebirds alone. Their movement caught Blaine's attention.

He growled threateningly. "You two…"

"Uhm, sorry! Got to go!" Wes and David shouted as they closed the door shut.

That left Kurt and Blaine alone.

After a few seconds of silence, the countertenor spoke. ""So, were they true?"

Blaine swallowed. He breathed deeply. Well, it was now or never.

"Yes it was." he held Kurt's hands and stared into the younger boy's eyes. There was no going back now. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the most beautiful man I've ever met, on the inside _and_ outside. It was love at first sight." Kurt gasped. His face was tinted red but Blaine didn't – _couldn't_ – stop.

"You've amazed me in everything you did. When the bullying you received became too much, you didn't run, you fought back. You're courageous and you probably don't deserve a coward like me but I'm too selfish to let you go. And I know that this may not be the right time to say these things, considering the problems you've just had, but since you already heard what I said, I guess this is the right time to say that - " Blaine was breathing heavily. He poured everything into his words. He wanted to let Kurt know about the feelings he tried to bottle up but couldn't.

" - I love you." he whispered then waited anxiously for the countertenor's answer.

Kurt's eyes were shining with incoming tears. Blaine panicked. Did he do the right thing? Telling Kurt that he loved him?

Did Kurt even love him back?

With a sigh, Blaine released Kurt's hands. "I'm not rushing you into anything. Even if you - "

He was stopped in mid-sentence as the other boy's soft lips pressed onto his. Fireworks exploded inside Blaine's mind. He never thought that this would happen but it did. They were kissing – actually _kissing_!

Kurt's lips were sweet and Blaine briefly wondered what his mouth tasted like. He didn't even have to imagine or wonder for long as just moments after, Kurt sought entrance to Blaine's mouth. Blaine obliged and soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Their hands clutched at each other's bodies, unwilling to let go.

When they finally resurfaced for air, both of their lips were kiss-swollen. They smiled, eyes sparkling.

"I love you." Kurt said, looking at Blaine with glistening eyes. "You helped me get through with everything I faced. You stood with me when that incident happened. _Courage._ That single word was all it took to make me feel better. I love you and I always will."

And with those statements, the two boys enveloped each other in tight hugs. There was no need for other words. What they had said already explained everything. The love they felt for one another was requited. Nothing could ever faze them from all the challenges that may come. Sure there would be bumps along the way, but as long as they had each other, all that mattered now was the present and the time they had with each other.


End file.
